1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a consumables ordering system, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in line with the trend toward promotion of computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as a printer and a facsimile used for outputting computerized information and a scanner used for computerizing documents have become indispensable machines. Such an image processing apparatus is often configured as a multifunction peripheral usable as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and a copier by including an image capturing function, an image forming function, a communication function, and the like.
In such an image processing apparatus, it is necessary to replace consumables used in, for example, a mechanism for forming and outputting an image. Methods disclosed so far for enhancing the convenience in ordering such consumables include those in which an ordering process is performed when a remaining toner amount has reached a predetermined threshold (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-11813).
Other methods disclosed so far include those in which a remote management function intended for maintenance of an apparatus is used not only for monitoring conditions of the image processing apparatus but also for implementing an ordering function for replacing consumables (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-330695 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-125289).
For smooth operation of an image processing apparatus, it is necessary to appropriately replace consumables so as to prevent a condition that disables formation and outputting of an image occurring for such reasons as running out of toner. Thus, it is necessary to make it more convenient for a user to order consumables. Use of a technique such as the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-330695 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-125289 makes it possible to manage consumables according to conditions of the image processing apparatus. In some cases, however, a management method using remote management is not desired, for example, because of security issues. In some cases, remote management is difficult because of a network environment in which the image processing apparatus is operated.
On the other hand, use of the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-11813 makes it possible to order consumables by using an user interface provided to the image processing apparatus, and makes an ordering process more convenient for a user while eliminating the need to use a method using remote management as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-330695 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-125289. However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-11813 disregards selection of a consumable to be ordered in ordering the consumable.
A manufacturer provides apparatuses of various kinds, and consumables provided for these apparatuses are inevitably various in kind. Such a situation makes it difficult for an unaccustomed user to select and order consumables properly corresponding to the respective apparatuses out of consumables of various kinds. This kind of inconvenience equally occurs not only to an image processing apparatus but also to an apparatus that implements a specific function and contains consumables.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing apparatus and a consumables ordering system that makes it easier for a user to select and order a consumable in management of an apparatus that contains consumables and implements a specific function.